Alien: Genesis
by Delta2060
Summary: After the flight recorder from the Prometheus is recovered three weeks after contact was lost with the ship, Weyland Yutani decide to send a team to investigate an uncharted part of space that they believe could hold the answers to the strange disappearance. But instead they unearth a new terror that's waiting for them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on Fanfiction so we'll see how it goes. I spent a while writing this and I hope it pays off. Now, just to clarify, this story is supposed to be a sequel to Prometheus but a prequel to Alien. There, now that that's sorted out, enjoy. Please R &R when you have some time too please.**

Chapter 1

January 17th, 2094. It was a monument. Well, almost. The biggest corporate building in the world thus far. The Weyland Yutani facility stood a whole three miles long in all directions. With enough space inside to house an entire civilization. Though that was not the companies business. They were pioneers in space exploration and technological advancement. The companies power was matched only by the wealth of its CEO, Karl Bishop Weyland. The man who was now richer than the late Bill Gates and equally as respectable. Sometimes he liked to look down on the world from his penthouse suite at the top of the building, looking down on all the employee's arriving. Some late, some on time, some early. But all of them trustworthy and keen to work for the biggest corporation on the planet. Amongst the arrivals today was the head of the Space Exploration Division, Ian Scott, on his way to a meeting with the rest of his division colleagues. Ian had been told that it was to be conducted by Karl Weyland himself so it must have been important.

The meeting board room was dimly lit during meetings so people could see the presentations and briefings on the holo-screen much easier. When Ian entered he saw they were all waiting on his arrival. Everyone else was seated. Barbara Taylor, a woman in her mid-twenties with long brown hair and brown eyes to match. She wore a black leather jacket like she usually did. Taylor wasn't exactly your average girl. She definitely knew how to put up a fight if the need to arose. Callum Dickens was the kind of person who you would associate with trouble in a joke like manner. The kind of person who probably got into trouble frequently at school but couldn't care less about it. He too had brown hair, in fact Ian, Taylor and Dickens all had brown hair, the difference was in style and shape. Dickens in particular had a beard that climbed up his cheeks and connected with his sideburns. Well, he said they were sideburns but they weren't. More like two bits that the hair dresser missed every time he had a hair cut. No one commented though, it was what made Dickens Dickens and nobody wanted it any other way. Dickens preferred the more casual style of clothes. The sort of clothes an everyday bloke would wear walking down the street in the summer. Occasionally he wore a long sleeved top but mostly he wore a t-shirt with slightly longer than average sleeves. A slightly more than average man but not quite a thug, that was Callum Dickens. Ian wore the traditional white shirt and tie whenever there were meetings. Even though there were no company regulations stating a dress code, he thought it looked more professional than his colleagues' outfit. However, in space he tended to opt for a jumpsuit or something similar. Practical and fashionable for his job. Perfect, he always thought.

"Glad you could join us, Scott." Karl wasn't an impatience man but he had been kept waiting maybe a minute too long, waiting anxiously to share an obviously important subject.

"Please, call me Ian" A simple, friendly reply.

"While on company grounds everyone will be addressed by surname." Evidently a man of formality too.

"Whatever you say. Well sir, I've read through the briefing, most of last night actually. I have to say, this sounds like a big project."

"Indeed it is. Now if you would like to take a seat."

Ian respectively obeyed and took a seat between Taylor and Dickens. Dickens was chewing gum as per usual. The lights were already dimmed so there was no warning before the screen flashed to life with Karl's pre made presentation. A series of images related to a recent voyage were displayed on the screen to accompany Karl's voice over.

"Now, as you would all have seen in the briefing. This job concerns the disappearance of the exploration vessel the _Prometheus._ It began its journey to the planet LV-223 in January 2091, and by Christmas 2093 it was reported that they had reached their destination. However, after three days on the planet the reports ended without any warning. Three weeks later we recovered the flight recorder from the _Prometheus_. There were a lot of attached files from the missions synthetic, David. And some rather interesting security footage." A well thought out opening speech.

"Get to the damn point already!" This could only have come out of Dickens' mouth. Nevertheless Karl continued after a very short interruption.

"I will, be patient. You need to know this information. As I was saying. Here is the footage from the security system of the life boat pod."

On the screen behind him a video began playing. The quality wasn't great but what was happening was still plain to see. An alien corpse of some kind being forced open from the inside by something large, which then proceeded to stand up after emerging from the chest cavity. Completely black with a few Grey blotches, an elongated head that stretched backwards but it had no visible eyes yet it still managed to scan its surroundings. It opened its mouth like animals do and a second appendage of some sort shot out. The appendage looked underdeveloped and more like a big shrivelled up tongue than anything else. The creature let out an inhuman screech before the video feed went dead. No one spoke before Karl.

"Very interesting I think you would all agree."

"What the hell was that?" Ian never usually found anything the wealthy businessman had to say or offer interesting, now was an exception.

"Well that's just it. We don't know. Now like I said there were many different files attached to the flight recorder by the synthetic. The one the company saw the most interest in however, was what appeared to be coordinates and a data file."

"Coordinates for what?" Taylor was also not accustomed to asking questions very often. In fact there were a lot of similarities between Taylor and Ian. They both had brown hair and eyes, they both took their work seriously and they both went to the same university. Certain jokes often emanated from Dickens regarding these facts, but they just ignored him.

"Well we've mapped out as far as we can with telescopes and satellite modules. And it appears to be another planet."

Dickens was the first to make a remark. "Aliens? I ain't buyin' this rubbish." Sometimes it was a surprise how Dickens even got a job with Weyland Yutani in the first place.

"The whole purpose of the _Prometheus's_ mission was to find humanities creators. We had a hell of a time with the expedition leaders trying to get us to fund the journey."

"Did they find anything?" Taylor asked.

"Again, this is taken from the recording of the ships synthetic, but this is an image sent back to us of what appears to be... well. See for yourselves."

The image of a white skinned alien appeared on the holo-screen. It was almost human except for more bulky facial features and the white skin. The same creature that the black alien had hatched from in the video feed in fact.

"Doesn't look human." Ian stated the obvious.

"What about the other file that was attached?" Dickens seemed to be showing more interest than usual for some reason.

"The data file. Now that was also interesting. It seems that the crew, or the synthetic maybe is more likely, downloaded data from a structure on LV-223. We've managed to decode a large portion of the data."

"Well? What's it all about?" Taylor was really getting hooked now.

An enormous string of numbers, letters and god knows what else populated the screen. All of it gibberish computer code to everyone in the room.

"You can see here just how much information there was contained on the file. It talks about these alien beings having created some sort of substance. A black goo of some kind. Similar to amniotic fluid in that it says it could make lifeforms. The planet, LV-223, turned out not to be the alien beings home world. But instead was used by them as a testing facility."

"Testing what?" Ian asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Weapons" That word was enough to make the team significantly more aware of the billionaires presence, and by extension, the mission he was talking about.

"This black goo was apparently a new chemical weapon that the aliens had developed. And the report says it killed most of them." Karl continued.

All three members of the division looked around at each other. Each one focusing on what had just been said. Finally Ian gave a response.

"So what are we doing about it?"

"We haven't been able to decode any more of the data file, in fact the cryptanalyst's are working on it as we speak. But the company have decided to send your division to the coordinates given from the report on the flight recorder. To the planet that the crew of the _Prometheus_ thought was the aliens home world. Your team is being sent to investigate this mysterious planet."

Dickens replied by putting a hand up in a joke like manner. The way a school student would be required to do in a class. Karl acknowledged him anyway.

"Yes?"

"Why? Why are we going?"

"The company believes that this expedition could prove very useful for their research. Even the bio-weapons division is taking an interest."

"What are we planning on finding?" Ian asked.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll discover the fate of the _Prometheus_. Or the aliens home world."

Taylor responded with "When do we leave?"

"In two days time." Enough time for the ship to be prepped and everything to be stocked up.

"Are we being paid for this expedition?" Dickens there, showing his usual concerns. Money.

"Yes, as always."

"Alright then." Now he was pleased.

"Everything's money with you isn't it, Callum?" Dickens never felt threatened by any of Ian's remarks. Probably just as well.

"Yep." A simple reply.

"Dickens. This is a serious mission so no messing around. You got that?" There were limits to how much silliness Weyland was prepared to take and it often depleted when he was around Dickens. Yet another childish and sarcastic reply came from Callum's mouth.

"Of course, sir. No messing around. No more than usual anyway."

Dickens let out a chuckle that turned into a full laugh for only an instant. Then Karl spoke.

"Just don't do anything stupid on this mission. Alright, meeting's over. Remember, in two days time the mission officially starts. Your dismissed now."

He pressed a button on the small remote he had been holding for the duration of the presentation and the screen faded to black, the lights came on and the three employees stood up. Dickens turned to Taylor.

"Hey, Barbara. Bet ya a tenner this is a waste of time."

"After your last bet I wouldn't trust you to stand up without making a disaster." Dickens was quite used to Taylor's quick and often witty backfires to his comments. As all three of them waltzed out of the room none of them could or did think about what was to come. To be honest, no one could predict such a scenario. Karl thought he would finally get some time alone, but just as he sat back down the buzzer on his desk sounded to alert him to a call. He pressed the button and proceeded with the conversation waiting.

"Yes. Karl Weyland speaking." The voice that replied was that of Albert Skeritt. Another division leader.

"Karl. This is Albert Skeritt. You know, the guy in charge of the bio-weapons division. We heard news of this little expedition of yours and my lot want in on this." His tone suggested that he wasn't prepared to take no for an answer.

"I can have it arranged."

"I'll be sending a synthetic on the mission to represent my division. As much as I trust your lot to send back all the information they find, anything related to weaponry I want to know about as soon as its discovered. I feel I can only trust one of my androids to do that."

"Well..." Karl was cut off from his sentence almost immediately.

"That alright with you?"

"Certainly. I'll have a place on the ship arranged for your synthetic."

"Wise move." And with that the call ended. That last remark, Karl thought, was worthy of a subtle threat. But he thought nothing of it, remembering his rank in the company. He sat back in his chair.

 **So, chapter 2 should be up in the next few days There are 15 chapters in total just to let you know. And remember that this is my first Fanfiction story so I'm just getting to know how everything works. Also Reviews would be appreciated, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2. It's shorter than the first chapter but that shouldn't matter really.**

Chapter 2

Two days later and the ship was ready. A large L-class vessel titled the _Mesamon._ It was almost half the size of the building itself. A giant that cost billions to create and run. Inside the ships bridge cockpit was the three member crew. Waiting for the all clear from Karl himself.

"Are we nearly ready?" Ian inquired.

"Not yet." Replied Taylor.

"Why not?"

"Waiting for a late arrival."

"One of the snobs from the bio-weapons department wanted a place on the mission." Dickens replied.

Taylor took over.

"Apparently they're sending a synthetic to come with us. Heaven knows why." She thumbed some controls.

"Well he's sure taking his sweet time about turning up." Ian wasn't patient at the best of times, especially when it was delaying something like this mission.

Only about two minutes passed before the synthetic Christopher Krouser entered the cockpit to introduce himself. All attention suddenly turned to him instead of the many buttons and switches laid out. Krouser was average height and wore a rather expensive silk suit distributed to all the companies androids. It was dark red with the 'Weyland Yutani' logo displayed on the right side of the chest. His hair was a simple design that didn't really have any distinguishing features except its colour which was a darkish blonde. Krouser was designed to look to be in his early thirties. Ian was the first to make a remark.

"About time too."

"Sorry I was late. Lot's of paperwork to fill in." Even though he was a machine there were still certain regulations in place.

"Well get strapped in and we can get a move on." Ian was growing evermore impatient. The android took a seat, connected the two ends of the safety strap and began to operate switches and buttons. As he did so the comms channel opened up and requested their attention. Dickens opened up their end and found Karl on the other.

"You'll be cleared for lift off in approximately five minutes. Do you have all the supplies you need?"

"The _mesamon_ is fully stocked regarding food and water supplies. Armoury fully stocked. Fuel supplies fully stocked. Looks like we're good to go, sir." Ian informed the man.

"Good. Now the planet your going to is even further than LV-223."

"But it took the _Prometheus_ three years to get there. How long is it gonna take us?" Dickens was only worried about getting back A.S.A.P.

"Don't worry about that. The _Mesamon_ is the newest model in its class. You'll be there in no more than two months. Now remember, this mission is about the discovery and recovery of any alien technology you can find. Anything at all, you bring back here." There was a hint of greed in his voice. In all the Weyland Yutani personnel actually so it didn't sound out of place.

"What if we find a spaceship?" Taylor did sometimes ask silly questions. Although none of them knew what they would find so it went uncommented on.

"Then you bring it back to Earth for studying. The _Mesamon_ has enough tow power to pull a small planetoid through space. You shouldn't have any trouble with a basic ship." The word 'basic' was a bad choice of word for the situation. Krouser was the next to speak.

"Anything to do with alien weapons is to be handled by me." That made the other three turn and look. It made Dickens say:

"Oh, so that's why they sent you. To see if we get our hands on some giant flippin' alien death ray or somethin'."

"Yes, basically." The thing with synthetics was that they had a strange mixture of human and machine in their, what could be called, personality. A computer generated voice filled the ship with an announcement.

"Lift off in T-minus, one minute." The ships computer and soul, Guinevere. Karl's voice followed soon after.

"Now safety procedures. I trust you've all read through the health and safety document? If you do encounter hostile alien life, its your decision whether its a major threat to the Earth or not. If it is then you mustn't allow it to get back no matter what. And if the worst comes to the worst, you all know the activation code for the ships emergency destruct system. But that is only to be used as a last resort. Okay, your cleared for take off. Oh, and if you need assistance from the computer address it by its name, Guinevere. Best of luck to you all."

"Thanks sir. We'll try and report back when we can." Said Ian.

Guinevere's next announcement came next.

"Take off procedure one is now active."

The ships mighty engines roared to life as the huge metal craft lifted from the ground and went towards the heavens. Very loud too.

Karl was back in his office now, engaged in another call to Skeritt.

"Yes?" He said.

"A successful take off. I understand they'll be okay?" Skeritt didn't normally take interest in other peoples well-being but he did now. He obviously had his own reasons though. Karl replied with.

"We can't determine everything. After all they are journeying into uncharted space."

"They better get back here at some point in the next five months."

"I appreciate your concern for the crew." Karl knew Skeritt didn't care about the crew or the ship but said what he did anyway.

"I don't give a damn about your crew." No surprise there. "Just as long as Krouser gets back to me with some interesting items." The word 'items' was a completely alien word to Skeritt as far as anyone else in the company was concerned.

"There's a word I don't here you use very often."

"As long as they're items with trigger mechanisms, I'll be satisfied."

Two months had past in deep space, and yet the _Mesamon_ still pressed on. With Krouser operating in the cockpit and the rest of the crew sleeping. Until Ian entered the cockpit to talk with the android.

"How are we doing?" He didn't really want to know to be honest.

"We're nearly there actually. Another 24 hours and we can see if there really is a planet here or not. If you look out the high powered telescope through the rear of the ship you can just about see LV-223." Krouser informed him.

"Maybe we should go and check that out when we're finished here." Ian suggested.

The only reply that came from Krouser was "Perhaps".

An hour later and the whole crew was awake and having breakfast in the ships dining area. A large round room padded with cream coloured leather all around the walls and a round table surrounded by three sets of seats also padded with leather, this time red. The floor was a standard grey and black hard floor like most of the ship. Normal conversation was prominent.

"So what do we do if there is something there?" Asked Dickens.

" Report it to Guinevere. Then study it. See if we can take anything back to earth for analysis." Replied Krouser.

"After two months walking around in this place there better had be something valuable there." That from Taylor.

Ian was the next to speak in the flow of talking. "Today we better make sure all the landing gears are working so we don't crash. Remember what happened to the Javison back in '76."

"I'm glad you mentioned landing gears. Earlier Guinevere reported a fault in one of them. A burst compression cylinder I think." That had almost slipped Krouser's mind until Ian mentioned it.

"Well we have plenty of spares in the store room. I'll get it replaced later."

Meanwhile Dickens and Taylor were having their own discussion.

"Hey Taylor. Sure you don't want to agree to my bet that this is all rubbish?"

" I'm never betting with you again"

"What, just because I made a small mistake last time?"

"You lost two grand and three hydro cars. Two of which were mine I'll remind you."

" I got them back in the end."

"Point still stands. Your obsessed with betting and gambling."

"No I'm not. Oi, Ian, I don't 'ave a gambling problem do I?"

"Yes. You would bet on your own mother's life for a couple of quid and a sparkly stone if you thought it was valuable." Ian knew Dickens all to well than to try and back him up in this argument.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Was his reply.

"When has anything you've ever bet on ever been worth anything?"

"There was that cargo pod full of protein packs that time." The first thing that came to his mind.

"Those were three years past their expiry date."

"A bit off maybe."

"They were decomposing, Callum. Who were you planning on flogging them to? Cockroaches?"

"Yeah, well. Sometimes it just doesn't go to plan." Was all he could think to say.

Then Krouser spoke for the first time in a while.

"Never, as it seems in your case."

"Hey. You know what I should have done?"

"What?" Ian wasn't really interested in what Dickens had to say but let him continue for the sake of it.

"I should've sold 'em to Seegson. That would finish 'em off."

Krouser replied "We're meant to be competing with them. Not poisoning them."

Just then an alert sounded through the ship from Guinevere. Krouser knew it was for him and only him so he dealt with it.

"Excuse me. I'll see what he wants."

Then he left the dining area to go to the bridge where Guinevere's human interaction pod was located. This left Ian, Taylor and Dickens alone with each other.

"So what happens if we find any intelligent life?" Taylor asked.

"If you ask me that's very unlikely." Dickens said as he shoved another piece of food into his mouth. He had a very closed mind when it came to such concepts as aliens and space. Which was strange considering he worked for a company whose primary purpose was space exploration and technological advancement..

"Even if there is any we'd need to find it first." He finished.

" I have something for that. A prototype product that the sales division is developing.,I'll go get it, be back in a minute." Ian stated before leaving the dining area for a good few minutes.

Meanwhile, Krouser was in the human interaction pod working at the monitor. The pod was about two and a half metres in diameter and the walls were a yellowish creamy colour and covered in tiny lights all around. On the monitor was a load of green text showing a 'conversation' between Krouser and Guinevere. It wasn't much of a conversation due to the computers habit of answering with as little words as possible but it was still giving Krouser the information he needed. Krouser started.

Yes?

Message from Skeritt. Play? [play message]

Krouser selected the play box and a live message feed activated between him and Skeritt back on Earth. This time it was Skeritt who started.

Information?

Not presently. Arriving at given coordinates in approximately 24 hours.

Keep true mission profile top secret.

If I'm discovered?

Terminate them.

Will report back when information available.

Ok.

And with that the line was disconnected and Krouser was left with just Guinevere's AI to talk to.

That all?

Presently.

Knowing that he didn't have to be there any more, Krouser turned the monitor off and left the bridge to return to the others.

 **Sorry if it seems to be a bit slow going at the moment. But it will all start to kick of eventually. Chapter 3 up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to upload chapters 3 and 4 at the same time to get this story going faster. So here we go.**

Chapter 3

Back in the dining area Ian had returned with a large metal box device with a screen and a sensor on the front.

"This is only an early prototype but I thought it might be useful if I I got hold of one anyway." He told them.

"How does it work?" Taylor asked.

"I'll show you. Dickens. Go and stand over by that cupboard."

Ian pointed at a medium sized wall cupboard behind Dickens.

"Ok" Was his reply.

Dickens got up and stood in front of the cupboard, not knowing or caring really what Ian was about to do.

"Ok. Now move around." Ian ordered.

"Where?" Asked Dickens.

Ian turned on the motion tracking device and then replied to Dickens's question.

"Just left and right will do."

Ian held up the tracker while Dickens moved one step to the left, then one step to the right, then back to the centre again. He repeated this three times while the screen on the tracker displayed a green dot that moved in accordance with Dickens's movement. Taylor was the first to respond.

"I see. It detects movement."

Dickens sat down with the others when he started to feel tired of standing.

"Any movement within a twenty meter range, this will detect it." Ian explained.

"How accurate is it?" Dickens asked.

"About 75% accurate in open spaces. Up to 10% less in enclosed ones."

"So it isn't very good then." Said Dickens in his usual manner.

"Well it is only a prototype." Ian replied.

Almost instantly after that last remark from Ian, Krouser rejoined the group in the dining area but didn't sit down.

"So, what does he want?" Asked Taylor.

"Just Earth checking if we got to the coordinates yet." He said. "Shall we get this compression cylinder fitted?"

"Sooner the better." Said Ian.

The maintenance deck isn't as clean as the other, more residential parts of the ship. The walls are lined with black wire meshing that covers things like heaters and pipelines. Other parts of the wall were painted red and the lighting was lower than the rest of the ship. Ian stood in front of the panel to gear two with a new compression cylinder in his hands and a comms headset on his head. The others were in the cockpit taking readouts and giving him information through the headset. Ian bent down to his knees and opened the cold, metal panel to reveal the inner workings of the ships landing gears.

"Ok, I found it. Gear two. I'm about to remove the broken cylinder. It looks like the side of it burst open. Pressure was too high I expect." He said through the comms headset.

Krouser replied after a couple of seconds of studying the readouts on the screen in front of him. "Ok. I've disconnected the power to gear two. You can safely replace the cylinder now."

Ian reached in and removed the burst cylinder with the hole in the side and dropped it down onto the floor, making a very loud 'clunk' noise that echoed down the hallway.

"I've got the burst one out." He informed them.

He placed the new cylinder inside and closed the panel. Then he reported his work back to Krouser.

"Alright I'm done. You can restore the power."

Krouser turned a dial on the control panel and the gear workings whirred back to life in a matter of seconds.

"I'm coming back now." Ian said into the headset.

The _Mesamon_ later came into orbit around a dark and dingy looking planet with strange rock formations and an uneven surface in most places. All four members of the crew watched the screens display this landscape in the cockpit and were mostly fascinated apart from Dickens.

"Well we know there's a planet here." Ian said.

"Can we get s scan of the terrain?" Asked Taylor.

"Not yet. We're too far away." Krouser replied.

A few minutes passed as the _Mesamon_ got closer and closer to the planet's surface. When they were close enough to see the surface out of the cockpit view window Krouser stood up and started towards the exit.

"You can take it from here. I'll inform Earth that we've arrived."

And before anyone could reply he was gone.

"Hey, I think I see some sort of structure down there." Cried Dickens.

"Where?" Asked Ian.

"Just down on the surface. Or it could just be rick formations."

"It doesn't look like rocks." Ian replied.

Taylor responded with "I think we should investigate there first."

"Seeing as though we don't have any other places to see, I agree with that." Ian agreed.

Meanwhile Krouser was all set up in the human interaction pod and the monitor blinked on in front of him. Words began appearing on the screen as Krouser typed and replies came in from Skeritt.

Now arriving at destination. Can confirm presence of unexplored planet.

Investigate planet for alien weapons.

Will report back when new information is available.

The conversation ended after that and Krouser turned off the monitor and left the pod. Back in the cockpit the landing procedures were now underway.

"Landing procedures complete." Announced Ian.

Krouser entered the room and said "We've landed I see."

Dickens then replied with "Yeah. There's a structure about two miles from here. We're going to check that out first."

"I'll start getting the survey equipment ready." Krouser told them before leaving the cockpit once again.

"One of us will have to stay here to monitor the suit vital signs." Ian told the others.

"Sounds like the easiest job. I'll take it." Said Dickens.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Replied Ian.

 **Remember chapter 4 is also up so go and check that out as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not much to say here other than on with the chapter...**

Chapter 4

The airlock was a small room. It had a pressurized door at each end and the walls were grates painted red, and behind that grating was a plain black wall. The floor and ceiling were just as bland with only a solid block of dark grey covering them. Ian, Taylor and Krouser stood inside the cramped space wearing rather bulky spacesuits that were fitted with radios, allowing them to speak with Dickens who was in the cockpit. His voice sounded over the radio.

"OK, atmospheric scan looks fine. CO2 levels are slightly higher than Earth. Everything else is at a safe enough level. Your clear. Opening the airlock now. Don't be too long now will you?"

As the airlock doors slid open Ian replied.

"We'll be as long as we need to be. Exiting the airlock now."

At that moment in the cockpit, a small blue light lit up on the control panel in front of Dickens.

"Hold on. Guinevere wants something. I'll be back soon."

Dickens then got up and walked out of the cockpit, not waiting to hear Ian's reply.

"Copy that, Callum."

Dickens was now logged in to Guinevere's monitor and began to communicate with Earth.

Dickens typing.

Karl Bishop Weyland here. Have news.

Concerning?

Part of data file been translated.

What does it say?

Full translation on attached file. Being sent to cockpit console.

And with that the conversation was over., and Dickens sighed.

"Why can't you just send it to this bloody console?"

He got up and moped back to the bridge.

The structure was even more impressive up close. It was made of some kind of rock on the outside it seemed. But nothing that was familiar with Earth. It was like some kind of giant rough dome in the middle of a sand storm in a dark desert. Ian and the others were busy studying the structure around it's perimeter..

"Do you recognize the material?" Ian asked Krouser.

"No. It's a completely alien compound."

"Alright. Let's see if we can find a way inside."

Back in the cockpit Dickens was viewing the translated part of the data file sent from Earth. The screen was being flooded with information that just seemed to keep on coming. Dickens's eyes never left the screen once. He was completely fixated on it.

"Well I never..."

He went to use the radio but fumbled for it because he was still concentrating on the screen. When he found it with his fingers he finally looked away and called the others.

"Hey, um, guys. I have some good news and some bad news."

"That's a bit of a cliché." Ian said in response, then followed with "We have news too."

"What?" Asked Dickens.

The three person team was now in a dark corridor inside the structure. The walls, floor and ceiling were all rough and uneven and looked like they were made from, perhaps bone, or something similar to that. The structure seemed to be organic but showed no signs of life what so ever.

"We've found a way inside the structure."

"Anything interesting or just a big hunk of garbage like I thought?"

Then Taylor asked "Just out of interest, how did you get a job with the company with that attitude towards exploration?"

The question was forgotten about when Krouser answered Dickens's question.

"It's interesting to say the least. The structures size is unbelievable, what it's made from is completely unknown to any element record I have on file."

"I didn't mean scientifically interesting, I meant 'fun' interesting."

"Well if you put it that way, then no. It's not 'fun' interesting."

"What's your news?" Taylor asked.

"Good news is the company have managed to translate some more of that data file. The bad news is what it says."

"What does it say?" Ian enquired.

"The section they've translated is some kind of warning."

"What? A warning for what? Aliens?" Asked Taylor, confused.

While they were discussing the news, what Ian and Taylor hadn't noticed was that Krouser had wandered on ahead of them. He shouted back to them.

"There's a space where the corridor widens out over here! Could be something big!"

"Hey! Krouser! Are you listening to any of this?"

Ian didn't get a reply from Krouser.

"He doesn't seem interested."

Dickens continued to speak to them.

"Whatever that android from the _Prometheus_ found out on LV-223, it was significant enough to these white aliens dudes that they've set up a warning to others to steer clear of it."

Krouser's voice then sounded as he looked upon something new in the structure.

"Oh my god!"

Ian and Taylor decided to follow after him and see what it was that had surprised him so much. They came to and opening in the corridor when they found him.

"What?" Asked Ian.

He then looked out through the opening at a huge chamber that was filled with giant round objects the size of ships. There must have been at least 50 of them. All were identical and loomed over the floor of the chamber, making it impossible to see if there actually was a floor or not. They were almost a perfect circle except for a break in the roundness where the objects became two oval shaped 'lumps' on both ends of the circle shaped hull. All Ian could think to say was

"What the hell is this place?"

Taylor said "What are all of those?" And pointed at the round objects. "Ships perhaps?"

"If so, that would make this chamber, what, a landing bay maybe?" Krouser suggested.

"It looks like one to me." Ian replied.

Dickens wanted to see what they were seeing so he turned on the spacesuit's visual feed.

"Switching to visual. One moment."

The screen in front of him now displayed four sections. Ian's feed was in the top left, Taylor's in the bottom left and Krouser's in the top right, with a blank space in the bottom right.

"Jeez. Think how much money we could make with salvage rights to this place. Millions probably. Billions even."

"Who says were salvaging anything yet?" Ian asked.

Dickens asked in return "How strong is the towing system on the _Mesamon_?"

"More than capable to carry one of these 'ships' I expect." Krouser replied.

"We should check them out first." Suggested Taylor.

"Agreed." Krouser said quickly.

"Alright. Should I tell Earth about this?"

"Wait until we know what it is we've found. We're going down to look at one now. We'll report back once we're inside." Krouser said before leading the three of them down into the chamber on the rather rough and uneven surface that was meant to be a wall, but was more like a climbing wall than anything else.

"Fine."

Dickens poked the bobble head ornament on the console and leaned back in his chair, awaiting the next reply from the team.

 **It should start getting more interesting from this point onwards. Chapter 5 may not be up as fast as the other chapters were but I'll get it uploaded as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been able to upload this chapter now. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

The inside of the circular spaceships was quite impressive. The corridors all looked biological, but at the same time mechanical in some way. The crew of three had reached a large chamber that was presumably in the centre of the ships structure. It was very dark inside the chamber except for some lights that surrounded the raised up platform in the middle, but these were only small lights and didn't give off much light, so the team had to rely on their torches instead for the most part. Around the perimeter of the chamber were a few pod like objects, big enough to fit a man inside and still have some extra space. Ian walked over to one of these and peered inside through the grimy and dirty glass top. He blew away some of the dust to get a better look and what he saw was incredible. Inside the pod was a tall, white skinned humanoid alien. It's body was grey and looked similar to the walls of the ship, part living, part machine, but not quite a cyborg. It was laying on it's back and not moving. Though it's chest was still moving up and down ever so slightly, so it was breathing. Ian called out.

"Hey There's actually one in here! One of those white aliens!"

Krouser and Taylor hurried over to see it. Krouser looked inside and spoke first.

"He looks Ok. Must have been in there a long time judging by all this dust. It looks like some kind of stasis pod but there doesn't seem to be any kind of working life support."

"We have that on the _Mesamon"_ Taylor said.

"Seems like we'll be taking back a souvenir after all." Krouser replied.

"It's quite remarkable." Taylor said, struck with awe.

Then Ian suggested "Hey, we should check down these other corridors."

"I'll stay here. I might be able to interface with the ships computer." Krouser said to Ian.

"It's an alien ship."

"All computer systems are essentially the same underneath. It won't that difficult."

"Alright. Call us if anything happens."

"I will."

Ian and Taylor then wandered off down one of the other corridors leading away from the big chamber. Krouser sat down at one of the few alcoves in the structure of the chamber and activated a terminal. He browsed through endless files of data recorded by the white aliens. One record gave them a name: 'Engineers'. Krouser continues reading through different logs of things that had happened a long time ago, and some more recently. He got to a certain file that caught his attention.

"Now that _is_ bio-weaponry." He muttered to himself.

The screen was showing a block of text and beside it was an image. The image was of a creature that had no facial features except for a huge mouth with sharp teeth. It had a black body and a domed head. No other notable features could be pointed out due to the lack of quality in the image. Krouser, after a few moments of reading, took the tip of one of his fingers off to reveal a USB like port that he inserted into the computer.

"Download."

Ian and Taylor were still wandering through a dark and rather wet corridor.

"If there isn't anything round the next couple of corners we should give up and check the other corridors." Taylor said.

"Hang on. I think there's a door over there. Or something different to these walls anyway."

At the end of the corridor was a large, mechanical door that was sealed shut. Ian ran his hand along the edge of the door where it met the wall and found no way to open it.

"Looks pretty damn locked to me."

They both continued to scan the door for a moment before Ian spotted a single button to the side on the wall that was covered by the darkness.

"I'll try this."

Ian pressed the button and the big door slid open from bottom to top. Dust whirled around where the door moved, indicating that it hadn't been opened in a long time. Inside was another chamber, but only about half the size of the other one, perhaps not even that. All along the floor though, were small vases about half a metre high and shaped like a cylinder with both ends squashed in a little. There must have been at least a hundred of them.

"It's some kind of chamber." Taylor stated.

They walked further into the room and moved their torches around to light up the darkest parts of it. Ian wasn't really looking where he was going and as a result he stepped in something on the floor. It was some kind of sticky gunk that clung to his boot when he lifted it.

"What the hell is this?" He asked.

He bent down to examine it closer.

"It's very sticky. An artificial adhesive perhaps?"

"Just lying around on the ground?" Taylor asked.

"Just because they're aliens doesn't mean they don't drop things every now and then."

"Well it doesn't look very important so lets carry on."

Taylor walked ahead of Ian as he stood up and did his best to wipe the gunk off his boot. Further into the chamber and they were now standing among the vases. Some of them had a nasty looking black goo oozing out of the top. Ian noticed this and went to examine one of the vases. He lightly touched it with his finger and then moved it away again, causing the black goo to stretch out between the vase and his finger.

"Black goo. Just like the data file from the _Prometheus_ described." He said.

All of a sudden the silence was broken by a sharp, hissing sound that came from even further into the goo chamber. Ian shot up and Taylor jerked her head in the direction it came from so fast that it hurt a bit afterwards.

"What was that?" Taylor blurted out in fear.

Ian dismissed the question and immediately tried to reach Krouser on the spacesuits comms system, speaking into the microphone in his arm.

"Krouser, hello? Krouser? Can you hear me?"

There was nothing but static on the comms. Ian gave up and turned it off.

"Not answering."

"Can we scan for life?" Taylor asked. Regaining some of her self-control

"The equipment to do that is back on the ship."

"What about that motion tracker you had?"

"Again, back on the ship. Anyway, I can't hear anything else. It was probably just the structure settling after that storm. Let's get back to Krouser."

And with that, Ian and Taylor turned and walked out the way they came. However, they didn't stay long enough to see the black, rough tail slide down between two pillar like structures in the shadows at the far end of the chamber.

The atmosphere in the central chamber was always the same. Dull, dark and damp. Krouser hadn't noticed though as he was too busy with the computer. He had just finished what he was doing when Ian and Taylor returned and joined him.

Krouser asked "Did you find anything?"

"Just a room full of black goo in vases. We didn't stay to check it out properly though. But if we're taking this thing back with us then we can search it then can't we." Said Ian.

"Did you get anything from the computer? Asked Taylor.

"No. Stubborn as a mule. What I could find out didn't make much sense anyway." Krouser replied.

Ian then said "I think we should be getting back to the ship now."

Ian turned on his wrist comm and called the _Mesamon._

"Dickens. Are you there?" He asked.

"Yeah. what's up?" Dickens replied over the comms system.

"We've found a live alien in one of the round ships. It's in a pod but we think the life support on it has given up, however, it's still alive. We've decided to take the ship back with us to Earth for research." Ian informed Dickens.

Dickens replied with "What about the alien?"

"We can route the life support from the _Mesamon_ to the aliens pod for the journey back."

"Anything else?"

"Not really. This place seems dead as far as I can see."

"OK. Get back here then we'll snare that ship with the towing system."

"Copy that." Ian finished the transmission. He turned off his wrist comm and adjusted his suit trousers a bit.

Taylor complained "About time too. Even with this suit I'm freezing out here."

Without any of the three noticing, there was a sign of movement within the engineers pod. A small twitch in its face indicating that it was still alive.

 **So, first encounter with alien life. This story kind of starts out like Prometheus but it will become more like Alien as it goes on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here we go, chapter 6. It's quite short compared to the other chapters but enjoy it anyway.**

Chapter 6

The cockpit of the bridge was once again alive with all four crew members. All were sat at there designated posts and operating on the same thing.

"We'll have to get the roof of the structure out of the way first, somehow." Dickens told the others.

Krouser replied "It opens up like on an old navy ship hanger bay. I found the release code when I was interfacing with the ships computer."

"You could have mentioned that earlier." Ian complained.

"Sorry. It must have slipped my mind."

Krouser punched in a sequence of digits on a panel to his right. This caused the whole of the roof of the alien structure to open up. Two huge panels on either side of it swung outwards and stopped in mid-air when there was enough room to fit one of the alien spaceships through.

"OK. Turn on the towing tethers." Instructed Ian.

Taylor hit a button above her head on the ceiling panel and a green light appeared on the console. The _Mesamon_ was now producing light blue beams of light that stretched inside the structure. After a few moments the light beams that that were towing tethers began to retract back into the _Mesamon_ and on the other end was the engineer ship.

"Steady now." Said Krouser with a cautious tone.

The engineer ship came closer and closer to the underside of the _Mesamon_ until it reached its intended destination and stopped instantly. It was a slow process, lasting all of about ten minutes in total, but the ship was secure and ready to be taken back to Earth.

Krouser said when the process was complete "There. We've got it. Strength?"

Taylor glanced at a monitor to her left and said "95%"

"That's strong enough. OK, away we go."

The _Mesamon_ flew away from the strange planet as it became a distant bright spec on the horizon of space. The journey was far from over though.

"Now we play the waiting game." Ian teased. "Another two month trip back home."

"It may a bit more with the extra weight." Krouser told him. "But not much more though."

"Do you think we should check out LV-223 when we get to it? Try and find out what happened to the _Prometheus."_ Ian suggested to the crew.

Krouser replied with "We'll reach LV-223 in about twenty hours."

"Will the tethers be alright unmanned?" Taylor asked.

"Guinevere will keep control over them until someone tells him otherwise." Krouser answered.

The engineer ship was still and silent. All except for the gentle sway of moving through space. The pod containing the engineer was also lifeless, until the engineers head tilted to the right slightly and twitched once again.

20 hours later and the _Mesamon_ was in orbit around LV-223. The ship was flying low to the planets surface and so through the view screen of the cockpit, a destroyed landscape could be seen. Wreckage was everywhere from the destroyed _Prometheus_ and there was also the remains of another round ship belonging to the engineers. There were no signs of life at all on the planets surface.

Ian, Taylor and Dickens were the ones seeing this landscape of destruction while Krouser was engaged in the human interaction pod. The three that were in the cockpit looked out over the world below them.

"Well we know what happened to the _Prometheus._ Wonder how it happened exactly." Taylor said.

"Doesn't look like there's much else we can do here." Ian added.

"Reckon anyone survived?" Dickens asked.

Ian replied "If they did they wouldn't have lasted very long. The suits they had on that mission could only hold up to 72 hours of oxygen. No chance they lived three weeks down there."

Meanwhile Krouser had just begun a conversation in the human interaction pod with Skeritt.

Good news

Found useful weaponry?

Sending downloaded file from alien ship.

On the screen appeared a new file that was sent back to Earth immediately. The file's thumbnail image, though very small, clearly showed some kind of black bodied, beastly monstrosity.

A bio-weapon marvel, don't you think?

All contained on the ship being brought back?

Yes.

Excellent. Live subject?

Contained in life support aboard alien vessel.

Estimated return time?

Two and a half months.

Will be ready to receive upon arrival.

As the conversation ended the ship began to venture away from LV-223 and continued its journey back to Earth. Not much would happen in the following weeks until the ship reached the end of its journey.

 **It all starts to kick off in the next chapter but I won't tell you anything about it. You'll just have to wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go, chapter 7, the first step into a deadly battle.**

Chapter 7

Two and a half months was nearly up and the _Mesamon_ wasn't far away from Earth now. The usual gathering was occurring in the cockpit. All four crew members were all at their seats in control of the ship. Ian checked a screen to his right and read off what it said to the rest of the crew.

"Another twenty four hours and we'll be home. Jeez, four and a half months total on this tub."

"I know how you feel." Taylor responded.

"Any change with our bald albino friend?" Ian humorously asked.

Krouser replied "Yes actually. Life signs have been going off all morning. I think he's waking up."

"And about time too." Dickens said.

"I think it would be appropriate if we all went to see him. It would be a good way of finding out what they're like." Krouser continued.

"Very well. Switching to auto-pilot. Wonder why he was in that life support pod in the first place."

Ian adjusted some controls above his head and the ship was set to auto-pilot.

The engineer ship was still very dark and dank, just the way they left it two and a half months ago. Ian, Taylor and Dickens were peering into the pod through the dirty glass window on the top while Krouser adjusted the controls located on the side of the pod. He stopped and said

"Should be ready now."

Taylor asked "How do we communicate?"

"I downloaded a language sample from the computer. I'm confident I can talk with him."

"Just don't go pissing him off now, will you. I don't fancy having my ass kicked by a seven foot tall albino alien." Said Dickens.

The pod then began to slowly slide open. Dust from possibly decades or centuries even worth of collection also swirled around the lid of the pod as it opened for the first time in who knows how many years.

Ian turned to Dickens and said to him "Hey, Dickens. Since you don't seem to be very interested in this could you go and check out that chamber I was talking about?"

"The one with the black goo vases in it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Where is it?"

"Keep going along there."

Ian pointed at the big corridor leading away from the central chamber.

"The first doorway you come across, that'll be it. Just see if you can find anything in there. I was meaning to take a look in the last couple months but never got round to it."

"Alright. Don't have too much fun without me."

"Like you really care anyway."

"Yep."

After that Dickens wandered off towards the long corridor at a surprisingly fast pace. The engineer then sat up in the pod as it looked around to check where it was. Soon after that it climbed out and stood in front of the crew. Krouser then began to speak to it in some unknown language.

"Sebal col lox wakunstan?" He began.

The engineer just looked at him blankly.

"What did you say?" Taylor asked.

"I asked who he is. What species."

"I bet it's not albino." Ian muttered.

After about five minutes of what seemed like aimless wandering, Dickens eventually came to the big door at the entrance to the goo chamber. He walked inside and scanned around, not really sure what he was supposed to be looking for.

"OK. Where do I start?"

He wandered deeper into the chamber, looking left, then right, left, right, looking all around him. Still nothing to see other than a load of vases leaking black goo. Suddenly, thud! Something dropped onto the ground behind him and Dickens froze where he stood. The thing started making a low growling sound and Dickens eventually managed to turn around to face it.

"Oh."

It was a tall black creature on two legs with some kind of exo-skeloton, but also what appeared to be an endo-skeloton at he same time. Its head stretched back into a long, curved dome like shape and it had no visible eyes. There was so much saliva dripping from its mouth that it shined in the wetness. Through its sharp pointed teeth was a second set of jaws that could be seen when it opened its mouth to let out a hiss and swung its tail side to side violently. It was a Xenomorph!

Before Krouser could carry on his conversation with the engineer, the comms unit on the suits of all three remaining crew members went off. It only took a moment for all of them to answer it. Dickens was the one calling them and he sounded terrified.

"Guys!"

"Yes? Found something?" Ian asked.

"You could say that, yes. God help me!"

"What do you mean? What have you found?"

Dickens was now sounding panicky when he replied next.

"An alien! A massive, completely black bodied creature! It's coming right at me! Oh shi-"

All that came next was painful screams and then the sound of...Tearing flesh... And then silence.

 **And so the first one dies. This was another shorty one I'm afraid but i wanted to end it on the note of someone dying to add suspense and, anyway, it makes a good cliffhanger for the next chapter, soon up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**One man down. What will happen next?**

Chapter 8

Ian tried to raise Dickens again but all there was was static.

"Dickens! Callum, do you read me? Hello?"

"What happened?" Taylor asked. Her voice breaking slightly out of fear.

Krouser responded "He's dead. His suit's no longer registering life signs."

He was monitoring all the suits vital signs on his wrist screen. Ian then turned to the engineer and shouted at it.

"What is it? What the hell do you have onboard this ship?"

The engineer just stared blankly at Ian. Maybe understanding him. maybe not. He must have understood him because what he did next was go over to a computer terminal and activated it.

"I think he understood that." Said Krouser.

"Then why doesn't he answer back?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe he has a basic understanding of human speech. Or perhaps he understands it completely and just doesn't know how to recreate it for himself, maybe?"

"What's he doing now though?" Asked Ian.

The engineer opened up some kind of information file on the computer and Ian, Taylor and Krouser gathered around it to see. The file came with an image that matched that of the creature that killed Dickens. Lots and lots of text was next to it and stretched all the way to the bottom of the screen and beyond. Krouser began to summarize what they were seeing so they didn't have to read it all for themselves.

"I see. It appears these aliens created many weapons with that black goo you found. One of which overpowered them. They managed to seal the only remaining ones in these ships and then abandoned them."

"They crammed their ships full of genetically engineered monsters? And then left the ships on this planet?" Taylor was sounding cross between angry and scared witless at this point.

"Basically, yes."

"What are we going to do about it? We're twenty four hours away from Earth with a cargo full of killers."

The engineer approached the centre of the chamber and turned a series of dials on the floor. The floor in the centre then began to open up, creating a hole in the floor. A huge chair rose out of the hole with controls above the head area and in front of where the occupant would be. The engineer sat itself down in the flight chair.

"I'm not an expert but I think he's getting ready to leave." Krouser told them.

Ian quickly turned to the engineer in the chair and tried to talk to him.

"Wait, you can't do that! What are we supposed to? This ship is less than twenty four hours away from Earth. If those aliens of yours get there then-"

"We can handle it ourselves. I can download the information file and we can devise a way to neutralise them."

"I hope you know what your doing, Chris."

"Why are we worrying if there aren't actually any of these aliens on the _Mesamon?"_ Taylor asked, calmer now.

The engineer suddenly said something in its strangle language.

"Quever Lon Sikwit fis vok bonj."

Ian asked Krouser "What did he say?"

"He said that there was only one alien placed in this particular ship."

"I hope he's right."

The engineer began to initiate the take-off sequence with the controls above its head.

"We should get back to the bridge and release his ship." Krouser informed them all.

"Don't you need to interface with the computer here first?" Ian asked.

"Oh, no. That won't be necessary. I downloaded the entire contents of the computer database earlier." He replied.

Taylor was a bit confused by this sudden need to not stay here after Krouser had already said that they had to for him get the information that he already had.

"Oh, alright. Sure you've got it all?"

"Yes."

"Well if you say so."

"Shouldn't we check the security footage on the ship before we go back? Just to make sure the alien hasn't gone through the air ducts of this place and found its way to the _Mesamon?"_ Ian asked him.

"I'm afraid we don't have the time or the power in these suits. We'll have to risk it."

"OK. Lets get a move on if we're going back."

The walk back to the airlock where the _Mesamon_ met the engineers ship was actually rather quiet without Dickens blabbering away in everyone's ear the whole time. Something the crew never thought they would miss about him.

Ahead of the now three man crew, the Xenomorph had found a way to the _Mesamon_ airlock. The doors were shut and locked tight but the alien beast slipped its fingers between the doors and simply ripped them open with its bare strength. It then wandered inside and searched for a place to hide and wait for its prey to return.

Ian, Taylor and Krouser arrived back at the airlock five minutes or so after leaving the engineer. Ian was the first to notice the damage that had been done to the airlock by the alien.

"The inner doors! They've been ripped open!"

"Wow. It must have a strength capacity way beyond ours." Krouser marvelled.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Why don't we get back to the bridge first? Then see what our situation is."

"We know what our situation is. We're one man down and at risk of being murdered by an unknown kind of organism. If that isn't cause for concern I don't know what is."

"Lets just get inside. I can't wait to get this cramped suit off." Complained Taylor.

"Alright. Lets take this a step at a time. Does the pressurization lock still work?" Ian asked Krouser.

"I can manually control the doors and the pressurizer from inside the airlock if I connect to the control panel." He replied.

"Then lets not waste any more time. Krouser, would you kindly?"

Krouser stepped inside the airlock and Ian and Taylor followed him in. He then flipped open the panel on the right side of the airlock wall and plugged his hand into the socket. The outer doors closed and Guinevere announced "De-pressurizing." Followed by the suit voice saying " _You have three minutes of oxygen remaining."_

"Better get these suits connected to the refill units." Said Taylor.

Their trip back to the bridge was surprisingly unchallenged . No sign of the alien creature anywhere which was a relief. The three crew members temporarily put the matter out of their minds and focused instead on releasing the engineers ship from the _Mesamons_ towing system. But once that task was over and done with, a new one faced them.

 **Now the real terror begins with the Xenomorph onboard. Chapter 9 up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a bit of a longer chapter now, after the last few that have been quite short.**

Chapter 9

The towing beams released their grip on the engineers ship and it flew off into the darkness of space, never to be seen again. Ian and co were in the cockpit once again, but this time they were without Dickens to annoy (and entertain them, strangely).

"That's that over and done with." Said Krouser. "Lets see what we have to deal with now."

"I'll set Guinevere to scan the ship for non-human life forms." Ian announced.

He then toggled some switches and a couple of buttons on the panel in front of him and slightly to his left. Guinevere boomed out across the ship "Scanning for non-terrestrial life!"

"At least there's only one of them if it is onboard. Unless the other alien was wrong." Taylor said.

"Lets just hope he wasn't." Ian replied.

Taylor then looked at the screen to her right and called out "Scans complete. One synthetic, that's Krouser, and one unknown life form. Just the one."

"Where?" Ian asked.

"Cargo bay."

"If it's only one of them we can take it head on."

"I'll fetch some guns from the armoury and we can all go down after it." Krouser told them.

Taylor then asked "Will the guns we have work?"

"No reason why they shouldn't." Ian said. "Sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to Earth."

Krouser entered the armoury alone. All the weapons onboard the ship were contained in a big cage like enclosure on racks. Krouser took three heavy duty shotguns and left, the door automatically closing behind him.

The nearest entrance to the cargo bay was in corridor E-6. Ian and Taylor waited at the ladder down until Krouser arrived with the three guns. He handed one to Ian and one to Taylor and kept the last one for himself before giving each of them two clips with six shells each in them. Ian also had the prototype motion tracker in his other hand.

"Now don't waste the ammo by shooting at shadows. You each have twelve shots." Krouser told them.

"If your implying that I'm scared then I'm not." Taylor retorted.

"Just saying."

"Now, if we stay close to each other we can use this." Said Ian as he held up the motion tracker.

"That's one of the companies prototype motion trackers isn't it?" Asked Krouser.

"Yeah. I thought it might be useful on a trip into uncharted space. OK. Lets go down."

Ian looked down the ladder into the almost complete darkness of the cargo bay."Watch yourselves down there. We don't even know what it looks like in full."

Ian then began to descend down the ladder, followed by Taylor and Krouser respectively. The cargo bay was at least four meters tall, probably more, with dim lights illuminating only parts of it. Huge container crates filled the deck which made this place a maze. The Xenomorph could have been hiding anywhere. Ian stepped off the ladder and onto the solid ground, then he took four steps away to give room for Taylor to come down. She did the same as did Krouser.

Taylor then said "Right. Split up?"

"What do you think this is? Scooby Doo?" Ian replied.

"I would advise that we stay as a group. We don't know its hunting tactics or defences." Said Krouser.

"Right. We'll try round here first." Ian said as he gestured at a corner by one of the containers. Ian led the other two round the corner and they stopped when they saw in front of them that there was a large, oval shaped brown object laid on the floor. Taylor, a bit grossed out at the sight of it, asked

"What the hell is that?"

Krouser replied, kind of coldly, "I would say it best resembles an egg of some sort."

"An egg? You don't mean-" Krouser interrupted before Ian could finish.

"Well we know how it reproduces now."

"Doesn't give us much help though does it?" Taylor said.

"Not in killing it, no."

The egg suddenly opened up at the top. Four fleshy flaps contracted back to form the opening. Taylor, who was currently the closest to the egg, stumbled back a little when it opened. Ian called out "Woah, be careful."

Ian stepped closer to the egg himself and leaned in to get a better look inside.

"Don't get too close." Krouser advised him.

Ian then stepped back from the egg as Krouser took his place and examined the contents. Without warning a pale, spider-like creature leapt from inside the egg and jumped past Krouser and landed on Taylor! She managed to grab it just before it hit her face and was able to push it away some distance, but the creature was stronger than it looked. Taylor fell onto her back on the floor and struggled with the facehugger some more. Ian screamed "Kill it! Kill it!"

The facehugger was thrown across the cargo bay floor as Taylor found the strength to get it off her. It scuttled along the base of a container before Ian lined up a shot and fired at it. The shot hit it dead on and it exploded into a dark green liquid. Krouser shouted "Get back!" And the three of them jumped backwards to avoid what was actually acid!

Taylor, still recovering from the attack, lay on the floor and leaned against her shotgun, said "What in the name of satans nightmares was that?"

Krouser gave a scientific answer.

"Another stage in this things life cycle perhaps."

"Life cycle?" Ian repeated.

"Yes. I would say that it was a parasite of some sort. Which eventually leads to the creation of the alien roaming around down here somewhere."

Ian gave Krouser a look that said to him: _You seem to know a lot about this thing than the rest of us._ In other words, Ian was getting suspicious of Krousers behaviour.

"It went for my face." Taylor said with shock.

"Perhaps it was trying to-" Krouser couldn't finish because Taylor interrupted him.

"I don't even want to know, thanks."

Ian helped Taylor to her feet as Krouser approached the acid pool where the facehugger exploded and knelt down to take a closer look. Ian looked over and asked "What the hell is that stuff?"

"It's blood."

"Funny kid of blood."

Krouser put his finger to the pool of acid and pulled it away instantly.

"You know what's funnier? This things blood is acid."

"What? Acid for blood?"

"How come it doesn't melt the creature then?" Taylor enquired.

Ian answered "Unless the inside of its body is made from some material similar to human stomach lining."

"That seems like quite an accurate analogy. But we shouldn't worry about it now. The acid doesn't look like it's doing any more damage where it is either." Krouser said.

"Yeah. What's more important is the living alien."

Just as Ian said that the motion tracker, that had fallen on the floor in the struggle, emitted a beep. Then another, then another. Until it was going _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,_ at a steady pace. Ian told them "The tracker's found something."

Ian picked up the tracker and moved it around to try and pinpoint the location of the movement.

"Which way?" Asked Taylor.

Ian spent another few seconds scanning around with the device before settling on a direction that lead behind another storage container.

"That way."

So Ian led the three to where the signal was coming from. When he got to the corner he put out his arm and signalled them both to stop.

"Stop." He paused for a moment and then went to a whisper. "Sure those guns will be enough?"

Krouser responded "The info file that I got from the other alien says they will."

"You know what, I don't really trust those aliens. Not fully."

All of a sudden a huge black, elongate head appeared around the corner and was now bearing down on them all. It swung round with all its body, knocking Ian and Taylor to the ground while Krouser got back in time.

"Damn!" Ian shouted.

The creature quickly crouched down over Ian and stared at him with its non-existent eyes. It opened its mouth and a second set of teeth slowly emerged from inside. Krouser suddenly called out from behind "Mind out!"

Krouser shot three times at the beast and all three shots hit it. Although not seeming to have any effect on the Xenomorph, it retreated back behind the container anyway, probably so it didn't take too much damage. Ian scrambled to his feet and ran round the corner with his shotgun in hand. But all he saw by the time he got there was a black tail going up into the vent shaft in the ceiling.

"Son of a..."

He returned to the others, somewhat relieved that it was gone. For now.

"I don't believe it. The bullets just bounced off that thing." Krouser said in awe.

"The guns work on it do they? I said I didn't trust those other aliens."

"Where did it go?"

"Up into the vents. How are we going to find it now?"

Taylor added "If it's using the vents then it can get anywhere on the ship."

Ian sighed and said "Lets just get back to the bridge."

So that's just what they did. They hoped they would be able to come up with another plan before it was too late.

 **And there we have the first encounter with the Xenomorph. Chapter 10 up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a nice long one for a change. Just five more chapters to go after this one.**

Chapter 10

Ian, Taylor and Krouser sat in the cockpit in a meeting formation, creating a triangle between them.

"Even if we do manage to get a good shot at it, it would melt through the hull of the ship. The cargo bay is the only exception because it's made from acid proof alloy." Taylor said.

Ian spoke next "So we can't even fight the damn thing. And it's started laying eggs. We can't let that thing get to Earth."

"But we're on a fixed route back. Only another twelve hours and we'll be docking." Krouser reminded them.

"Can we blow it out of the airlock?" Asked Ian.

"The automatic pressurizer is shot to hell. We can't do that."

"How dangerous would this thing be on Earth?" Taylor asked.

"I think it has the capability to wipe out an entire civilisation. Given the chance to reproduce sufficiently."

Ian replied "We can't be certain of that."

"It's just an assumption."

"Well it's too dangerous to be allowed on Earth, that's for sure."

"Last resort then? Emergency destruct unit." Taylor didn't want to mention something as dramatic as that, but she did anyway.

Ian replied almost instantly "We can't do that."

"They told us we had the decision whether any alien life we found was a threat to the Earth or not. They told us if so to take any measures necessary."

"And the situation does seem to be heading in that direction." Krouser added.

Ian thought about this for a moment. He didn't want to have to destroy the whole ship to stop just one alien, but it was becoming the only option.

"Alright. Taylor, go prepare the life boat pods. We're blowing this joint."

"Glad you agree with me for once."

Taylor got up and walked out of the bridge, leaving just Ian and Krouser.

"What are we going to do in the mean time?" Asked Krouser.

"I think we'd better consult Guinevere and get his advice. Then tell Earth the current situation.

Ian then got up himself and went out of the cockpit area and turned right into the human interaction pod room. Krouser got up immediately and went after him when he heard this.

"Wait."

Ian flipped the switch to open the door to the pod as Krouser came up beside him.

"What do you want?" Ian asked him.

"Do we have to inform Earth? Surly we can handle this ourselves."

"And where has this attitude come from all of a sudden?"

Ian went inside the pod and put himself in the seat. He activated the monitor and waited for it load up.

Krouser began "I just think-"

"You just think what? Your acting really out of character all of a sudden. Are you not telling us something?"

"I'm not keeping any information from you."

"Then why were you so quick to assume that thing in the cargo bay was a parasite?"

Before Krouser could answer Ian had started communicating with Guinevere on the monitor.

Officer Scott. Have urgent news. Put me through to Earth.

Cannot.

Why not?

Acting on company orders.

What orders?

Ian waited for the next reply to come as he continued to rant at Krouser.

"You know what. I think those white aliens were deliberately trying to get us killed. Like they wanted us dead already."

The reply from Guinevere came through.

Orders are as followed: Ensure safe delivery of alien organism. Priority one. All other assets secondary, crew expendable by orders of the bio-weapons division.

Ian couldn't believe what he just read.

"What?"

"I can explain." Said Krouser.

But before he could say another word Ian had shot out of his seat and grabbed Krouser by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"You were told to protect this thing and give it to that snob in the bio-weapons department, Skeritt!"

"Those instructions only came after I had told him what we had found."

"And crew expendable?"

"I'm sorry Ian. The company wants this alien and they'll go to any lengths to get it."

"You son of a..."

Ian let go of Krouser and stormed out of the pod room in anger. He went over to the intercom near the exit from the bridge and pressed down the button as he spoke into the microphone.

"Taylor. Get up here now! Taylor! Taylor?"

There was no response. Ian turned around to see Krouser standing behind him.

"You've jammed the signal."

"I'm sorry." Was all he said. He remained where he was, looking rather menacingly now.

"Weyland Yutani can't have this thing. They don't know what they're doing! And you! Working against us this whole time! If Dickens was here now he'd rip your arms off!"

Krouser didn't say anything in response. Instead he just began walking towards Ian slowly.

"What are you doing?"

"I was ordered to terminate anyone if they found out. I'm merely following orders. Nothing personal."

"Get back!"

Before Ian could move away Krouser had wrapped his hands around Ian's throat and he threw him to the ground. He hit the place where the floor met the wall with a big thud and managed to get to his knees. Ian then grabbed a stray metal tube that had fallen on the floor and tried to swing it into Krousers head. Krouser anticipated this however and grabbed Ian's arms tight then threw him on the ground once again. Krouser then quickly grabbed Ian by the throat again and this time he continued to tighten his grip. Taylor walked in on this attempt at murder in mid sentence.

"Half an hour and-"

She then saw what was going on and reacted immediately.

"What the?"

Taylor picked up a stun baton from a table nearby and drove it into Krousers back and pressed the button. Krouser released his grip on Ian's throat and Ian scrambled over to another table and picked up a small gun that he was unable to reach before. While Krouser was shocked he moved around to the back of him and pressed the barrel right against the back of Krousers neck. He pulled the trigger and he and Taylor were completely showered in white fluid. The android equivalent of blood. And Krousers body dropped to the ground and lay motionless.

"What the hell just happened?" Taylor demanded to know.

"We just got double crossed by Weyland Yutani. Krouser was under special orders to deliver the alien to the bio-weapons division. And the crew were expendable, no surprise there."

"The company want this thing? They won't be able to handle it."

"I know. I found out so Krouser had to kill me. Ruthless assholes."

Taylor looked around at the mess that was now the bridge.

"Just two of us left then."

"Yes. Hows the life boat coming along?"

"Half an hour should do it."

"OK. We have to blow this ship. It's our only option."

"Can't we steer the ship away from Earth?"

"We can try but I don't think it will be that simple."

Ian moved over to a control panel and checked some readouts that belonged to the navigation unit.

"Nope. No good. All locked on to Earth.

"We can get Guinevere to override the lock on."

"No. Guinevere's acting on company orders too."

"Well it's worth a try."

Ian sighed and said "Alright then. I'll have a go."

Only a couple of minutes later Ian was trying to persuade Guinevere to release the lock on to Earth in the human interaction pod.

Disable navigational lock.

Unable to disable lock. Company orders.

"There. I said so."

"OK. I know, we can wire up the hard drive in Krousers head. Then get him to tell us the aliens weakens. He does have all the information about them in his head after all." Taylor suggested.

"Seriously?"

"Just a thought."

"Actually it's not a bad idea. Lets try it."

 **Just two of them** **remaining now then. But will they destroy the ship to stop the Xenomorph getting to Earth or not? Chapter 11 up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Only a very short one this time I'm afraid. Next one will be longer though.**

Chapter 11

It took them some time but eventually Ian and Taylor had managed to wire up what was left of Krousers head into the main computer of the ship. The floor that his head rested on was completely plastered with white blood fluid now and wires and cables covered half the floor.

"OK. Lets try that." Ian said, not sounding too hopeful.

He flipped a switch on the panel beside him and a motor began running. Krouser opened his eyes and garbled out some incomprehensible robotic sounds along with a steady stream of white blood that dripped from his mouth.

Ian was the first to talk.

"Chris. OI. Work with us here, not against."

"Yes. I can give away certain information." He replied.

"Good. How do we kill the alien?" Taylor immediately asked.

"You can't kill it. It's perfectly adapted to survival."

"There has to be a way-" Krouser interrupted Ian.

"Its mind is free from an remorse, any sympathy, any reason. That alien is the definitive example of an expert hunter." Krousers voice was moderately distorted by malfunctioning components in his head which caused it to sound very robotic. "Of course the only way to be sure of its destruction would be to destroy the surrounding environment."

"Of course. It can't survive the ship exploding." Ian said.

Taylor asked "Does it have any kind of weakness?"

"Only one. Like all living things, it's afraid of fire."

"OK. I think that's all we need to know. Lets get moving." Ian was about to turn Krouser off for good but he was stopped when Krouser spoke again.

"This probably sounds strange coming from me, and given the situation, but good luck."

"Yeah." Was all Ian could manage.

Ian flipped the switch back into the off position and Krousers head deactivated. He showed a smile just before he did. A very subtle smile. Ian pushed his face down through his hands and sighed.

"Alright. Fire. We need a flamethrower." He decided.

"We don't have one."

"Then we'll just have to make one."

"From what?"

Ian didn't answer, instead he just got up off the floor and left the bridge.

The _Mesamon_ was now only four hours away from Earth and the Xenomorph was still on the loose somewhere aboard. It seemed like drastic measures were to be taken if there was any hope at all at preventing the alien from reaching Earth.

 **Chapter 12 up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Only three more chapters to go after this one.**

Chapter 12

The table in the cockpit was filled with various different bits and bobs that Ian had collected together. He took a metal squeeze bottle and a drinking straw in either hand and began to construct a very makeshift flamethrower while Taylor ran through some alternative plans. A map of the ships vent system was also laid out on the table.

"If we corner it in junction G-45 we can push it towards the outer hull vent." Taylor suggested.

"Guinevere's locked all the vents and airlocks to the outside. We can't blow it out into space."

"Then _we will_ have to destroy the ship."

"Yes. Unless another opportunity arises."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"That's helpful." Taylor remarked sarcastically.

Ian unscrewed the metal squeeze bottle and poured in some clear liquid that filled the bottle up about half way to the top. The straw was now taped to the side of the bottles lid with duct tape in a curve position and it was holding a matchstick in place in front of the bottles nozzle.

"Is that thing gonna work?" Taylor asked.

"It's only a home made one. But it should be enough for what we need it for."

"Lets hope so."

"It's nearly done."

"So how long does the emergency destruct protocol last?"

"The ship will take ten minutes to detonate. During the first five minutes we'll have the option to cancel the detonation."

"And after that five minutes?"

"An inevitable boom."

Taylor checked the monitor to her right and read out what it told her.

"Three hours before we reach Earth's range."

"Finished."

Ian held up the finished home made flamethrower to show Taylor. It was only a metal squeeze bottle with a matchstick held in front of its nozzle and filled with flammable liquid, but it would shoot out fire just perfectly.

"OK. We'd better check the escape shuttle. See if everything works."

Taylor then checked the other monitor that displayed the shuttle readouts.

"Oh." She muttered.

"What? Something broke?"

"I'll say it is. The whole of support gear three is burnt out. We'll need to replace all the compression cylinders inside the gear."

"Alright. You go down there and get working on it. I'll get Guinevere to open the shuttle bay doors."

"He hasn't locked _them_ as well?"

"According to this he has." Ian was looking at a status readout on the screen to his left. "I'll have to hack into it."

"You couldn't hack the lock-on system earlier."

"The security is weaker on the bay doors. Should only be about half as shielded as the lock-on system."

"If you say so. I'll go get the cylinders replaced."

And with that Taylor left the bridge. Ian leaned over a control panel and started typing in keys quickly, looking down at his hands occasionally then back to the screen again, but only for a brief second.

"Now you stubborn over sized calculator. Make it easy for me."

Ian began hacking Guinevere's systems when a message popped up on the screen. It was from the company, from Skeritt.

"Not now. What do you idiots want?"

Ian paused his hacking and opened up a typing box to reply to the message.

What?

How's our cargo coming along?

You bastards! Why do you want these creatures?

For the bio-weapons division. With control over creatures like these we would be unstoppable. No other nation in the world would demand from our country ever again.

You don't know what they're like! They're indestructible, intelligent and ruthless.

Our point exactly. Bring it here safely.

The message was ended before Ian could type another word and the type box disappeared from the screen.

"Assholes."

Ian then went back to hacking the mainframe.

 **Chapter 13 up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The chapters are kind of short now but there's only another two to go.**

Chapter 13

The gear repair bay was a dark place. Much like the rest of the engineering deck, it felt 'dead'. Taylor was crouched on the floor with a stack of new compression cylinders next to her. She removed the old broken ones one by one and very quickly out of panic.

"Come on. Come on."

She threw each old cylinder across the floor as she removed it and each one clanged and crashed, the noise could be heard all the way down the corridors.

Back in the cockpit Ian's screen flashed green in places to indicate that his hack had been successful.

"Ah-ha! Got it."

He then shot up to his feet, turned and grabbed the flamethrower off the table, and then ran out of the bridge. He stopped in the corridor just outside, next to the intercom. He pressed down the button and spoke into the microphone.

"Taylor. How's it going?" He asked.

Taylor responded on the intercom in the gear repair bay.

"About half way done. I'm going as fast as I can."

"OK. I'm going to the shuttle bay control room to link the doors to the shuttle control pad. I should be with you by the time you're done."

"Alright."

"And another thing. I'll leave this intercom channel open. Shout if you need anything."

"Will do."

Ian de-pressed the intercom button and turned a dial on the side of the microphone panel to keep the channel open. Taylor also carried on with replacing the cylinders in the gears. And making a lot of noise in the process.

Ian entered the shuttle bay control room and immediately went over to the console. He changed some of the settings on the controls of the shuttle and then the screen said with text: bay door control linked to shuttle.

"OK. Now we're getting somewhere."

Back in gear repair Taylor fitted the last compression cylinder and closed the panel in the gear.

"Finally. Where's a mini-loader when you need one?"

Suddenly the sound of a vent grill hitting the floor came from around the corner. This was followed by a loud _thud_ as something large and heavy dropped down from the ceiling vent. Taylor began breathing very heavily and was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Oh god." She whispered to herself.

The Xenomorph slowly thumped its way round the corner where it was faced with Tylor. It advanced closer towards her with its mouth dripping saliva and growling intimidatingly.

"Ian! It's here!" Taylor screamed in the hope that Ian would hear over the open comms channel.

Ian was in another corridor when he did hear Taylor's cries for help over the loud speaker. She screamed "Oh god! No! N-"

And then silence. Then more screaming followed by the sound of flesh being torn and sliced.

"Taylor?" Ian called. But there was no answer. Just silence.

"Great, Just me. Christ!"

Ian then decided to keep moving and ran off down the corridor. Desperate to escape alive at this point.

 **Just Ian left now. Will he be able to escape in time? Next chapter up soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Almost at the end now. Things are getting pretty desperate.**

Chapter 14

Ian rushed into the cockpit and dropped to his knees immediately. A grey panel on the floor had a label on it that said _Self destruct controls._ He lifted up the hatch revealing four circular tubes that were pushed down into the floor with a button panel in the centre. Ian scim-read the warning label on the underside of the hatch and went straight for the tubes. He lifted up one and locked it into place with a metal instrument and than slide open a part of it where he pressed a button and then moved onto the next tube. Once he had activated all four priming tubes, Ian entered the initiation code into the button pad and then hit the final switch.

The emergency alarm suddenly called out "Warning! The emergency destruct system is now activated. The ship will detonate in T-minus ten minutes. The option to override the detonation will expire in T-minus five minutes."

"I won't be needing that, thanks."

Warning lights also began to blare out across the ship, bathing the interior in an eerie orange glow. This was accompanied by a constant siren that sounded across the whole ship.

Ian then ran out of the cockpit, leaving the self destruct hatch wide open.

The lights could be seen from outside the ship too. Every so often parts of the _Mesamon_ hull glowed or flashed orange.

Ian just kept running through the corridors of the ship as the warning sirens continued to call out.

"Warning! The ship will detonate in T-minus nine minutes. The option to override the detonation will expire in T-minus four minutes."

Soon Ian had made it to the shuttle entrance and was only one corner away from it.

"Nearly there." He told himself, trying to give himself some encouragement.

Ian was stopped in his tracks by the screech that came from round the final corner. It was bone chilling and high pitched. Ian slowly peaked around the corner to see what he was running into. The Xenomoprh was stood between him and the shuttle door. It quickly swung round and looked in his direction but Ian was fast enough to get himself back behind cover before it saw him.

"Damn." He whispered to himself.

"Warning! The ship will detonate in T-minus eight minutes. The option to override the detonation will expire in T-minus three minutes."

Ian sighed, swore and then said "I'll need more than eight minutes to get that thing out of the way."

He checked his flamethrower to see how much liquid there was inside it.

"Hardly any fuel in this. Don't want to waste it."

He then looked back down the dark corridor that he came from before.

"Right."

And then he was running back to the cockpit as fast as he could, not looking back. It didn't take him long to get there and when he did the warning alarm called out again.

"Warning! The ship will detonate in T-minus six minutes. The option to override the detonation will expire in T-minus one minute."

Ian got to his knees so fast that he almost fell onto the self destruct controls. He put in the cancellation code and lowered the first two tubes.

"Warning! The option to override the detonation will expire in T-minus 30 seconds. 29, 28, 27, 26..."

The alarm continued to count down the remaining seconds as Ian worked as fast as he could to lower the last two tubes. He finished them and moved over to a big lever that needed two hands to operate.

"Just this left."

Ian pushed the big red and black lever into the up position but the alarm still continued to countdown.

"Guinevere! I've cancelled the detonation! Hey!" He sighed "Great."

Ian then ran into the human interaction pod and immediately got onto the computer and talked to Guinevere directly.

I've cancelled the detonation!

Unable to cancel emergency destruct system.

"What?"

"4, 3, 2, 1, 0."

"No!"

"Warning! The option to override the detonation has now expired. The ship will detonate in T-minus five minutes."

Ian then typed one more thing into the computer before leaving in a hurry.

FUCK YOU!

Ian now stood in the doorway of the bridge, taking in one last look at the place that had been home for the last four and a half months.

"Bloody company haven't heard the last of me, that's for sure."

And with that he dashed out of the bridge towards the shuttle. And the alien.

 **Final chapter up soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The final minutes of the battle to save Earth are here. Enjoy.**

Chapter 15

"Warning! The ship will detonate in T-minus three minutes."

Ian reached the corridor leading to the shuttle bay, but this time the Xenomorph was gone. He decided to take the chance and ran towards the shuttle, keeping a firm grip on his flamethrower in one hand. He almost got there when a huge black body dropped down from the ceiling vent and landed behind him. He turned around and gasped in shock. It stood almost twice as tall as him and was approaching him menacingly.

"Taste this."

Ian held up the flamethrower and fired a burst of flames at the creature. It screeched and retreated down the corridor and into the darkness. Ian turned and leapt through the shuttle door and locked it shut from the inside.

"Detonation in T-minus two minutes."

Ian rushed over to the flight console and began frantically operating all the different controls. First he disengaged the holding clamps and then started the main engine. He was getting impatient at this point and said "Come on, Come one!"

Guinevere then announced "Locking clamps disengaged."

"Good." Ian replied, although there was no one around to be replying to.

Ian sat down in the chair and tried to relax briefly. However, the sound of the alien outside the door was preventing him from doing so. He then thought to himself, _That thing could ride on the outside of the shuttle all the way back to Earth. I'll have to get it away from the door._

He picked up the flamethrower and approached the door.

"Detonation in T-minus one minute."

Ian hit the button beside the door and it slide open, where immediately Ian shot out a burst of fire that hit the lingering Xenomorph and even managed to make it bleed in the doorway. The alien retreated once again but this time it left a small pool of acid blood in the doorway of the shuttle that had eaten away part of the structure.

"Shit. That won't do the ship any good in flight."

Despite this Ian scrambled over to the flight console and pressed the launch initiation button.

"Detonation in T-minus 30 seconds."

There was a few moments to spare before the shuttle launched itself so Ian used this time to hurriedly get into a spacesuit. He finished and grabbed the pipes protruding from the wall. The shuttle door had closed but there was still a hole where the acid had fell onto the floor. The shuttle separated from the _Mesamon_ just as it exploded into a billion pieces, with the Xenomorph onboard. The trouble wasn't over though, because inside the shuttle there was a vacuum caused by the hole in the structure and it was pulling everything towards the door, including Ian. He held on to the pipes for dear life until Guinevere called out "Oxygen shield engaged."

The vacuum ceased and Ian fell to the ground with a thud as the shuttle stabilized itself.

"Ow."

He got up and took his helmet off before going over to the console again.

"Set a course for Earth. Time to give the company a piece of my mind."

Guinevere informed him "Estimated arrival time is two hours." He then added "Voice message received."

"Play it."

Guinevere played the voice message and it was Karl Bishop Weyland. Ian hadn't heard him in nearly five months and was glad to hear a familiar voice.

" _Mesamon_ shuttle two. Do you read me?" He asked.

"Yes, I read you." Ian answered.

"Scott? What happened? We just lost contact with the main Guinevere computer."

"The _Mesamon_ is in a billion pieces I'm afraid. I had to use the emergency destruct unit.

"How many survived?"

"Just me. We found an alien creature. It was way too dangerous to bring back. The only option was to destroy the ship."

"There'll have to be a full report on this when you get back."

"Fine. And by the way, did you know that snob, Albert Skeritt, from the bio-weapons division told his android and Guinevere to make the alien their main goal and the crew expendable?"

"I knew he was up to something when he took an interest in this mission. I'll have him fired and prosecuted."

"Good serves him right. And I'll tell you all about the mission when I get back too."

"And when will you be back?"

"About two hours. Talk to you soon. Scott out."

"Copy that."

The transmission ended and Ian sat back in the chair. He could finally relax.

"You'd better get running Skeritt. This could end your career."

And with that the shuttle flew towards Earth at a steady pace. The trouble was over.

Meanwhile in space, a long way away from Earth, a circular ship was passing by a planet that was called LV-426. Inside the ship the engineer operated the systems from the flight chair. All of a sudden the engineer started to shake violently and uncontrollably in the chair. Its chest started bleeding dark green blood before bursting completely and out emerged a thin, worm like creature with a sort of 'crown' on its head. The queen chestburster screeched and ran off into the ship to do what it was born to do.

The ship itself suffered from having no pilot as it crashed onto the surface of the planet below.

Back inside the screen had started showing automatic warning messages.

Automatic warning beacon activated. Transmission range, sixty kilometres.

The ship lay dead on LV-426, waiting for someone to come by and stumble across it in the future, and find the terror now living inside the bowls of the structure.

 **And you know where that ending leads to, Alien fans? Yep, the ship from ALIEN on LV-426.**

 **So that's the end of my first story. I'm working on a couple more now but they won't be up for a while. Hope you enjoyed this one. Reviews would be appreciated also. Bye for now.**


End file.
